


Keith´s Love

by clementimeidk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Choking, Evil Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clementimeidk/pseuds/clementimeidk
Summary: Lance is insecure about how close his boyfriend is with his brother. Lance acts on his instinct, and Keith reacts, badly





	1. Getting togther

Him and Lance getting together was easily the greatest thing that happened to him. Granted it was not romantic, as neither of them were romantic people, but they made it work. They had this thing about them, like they had been in love so long there is no longer a need to be all couply cause they just knew that they loved each other. Paladin work had gotten taxing, and it had taken its toll on the team. Keith had gotten a concussion during a mission, and when Lance went to find him he had spilled his crush. Lance told him he liked him back before carrying Keith back to the castle bridal style. And ever since Keith fell out of the pod and into Lance´s arms, they have spent every moment together. Well, almost every moment. Keith had always been close with Shiro, and this closeness was the reason for Voltron being reformed. How could Lance not be jealous. Lance in no way thought that Shiro and Keith had any type of romantic feelings for each other, the two were like brothers.But that's what scared him the most. Keith had spent his whole life almost with Shiro, so shiro obviously knew more about Keith than Lance did. But after having a conversation with Keith, Lance was put at ease

¨ Hey Keith, can i talk to you please?¨ Lance asked Keith while they were hanging out.

¨Yeah of course, what is it?¨ Keith asked, not looking up from his book, the book that Lance had gotten him.

¨Yeah umm, i've been thinking, and i know that's never a good thing, haha, very funny but seriously. I guess I'm just scared you know, cause you´ve known Shiro for so long, and we´ve only been close for a short while….¨ Lance paused for a second, trying to catch his breath from his rant

¨Lance, I don´t like Shiro, he is my brother, i would never think of him like that. And Lance, I love you, I want to be with you, and nothing is gonna change that ok¨Keith interrupted, sitting up from his once chill position

¨No no, it's not like that¨Lance started, looking at Keith´s confused face before continuing

¨its just that you guys are so much closer, and i want to be your world, and i know that's selfish but it's true. I´m scared that you would leave me if he told you to, and he has been really critical of me lately, and maybe it would come up. Maybe it's for the best, you can do so much better than me, and you need someone who can protect you when you go off and do dumb things.¨ Keith grabbed Lance´shaking hands, holding them close to his heart.

¨Lance, do you feel that?My heart?It beats for you ok. And i will never let anyone, not even Shiro, get in the way of us. So don't worry about it. I love you Lance, and I always will¨ Lance looked up into Keith's eyes, his own shining with tears.

¨I love you too¨ he said before initiating a hug. And ever since that day, Lance trusted that Keith would always love him. Until this happened.


	2. Shiro breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro goes insane

Keith couldn´t believe it. Shiro was back, they found him. A distress signal had came from one of the planets within the coalition. They said that Shiro had showed up one day, having broken ribs, a concussion, and a busted knee cap. When the team finally arrived, Keith cried for the first time in front of the team. They all flew back to the castle, and within 2 days shiro was right as rain. It was a miracle, and Lance thought he had never seen Keith so happy. He was happy that they had found Shiro, but with Shiro came Lance´s doubts that Keith loved Shiro more than him. It was not long until something went very wrong. Everyone was in their respective beds, Lance and Keith in Keith´s room, when they heard a scream. Keith woke up immediately and ran out the door towards the sound. Whe Lance finally got up, he saw Keith, Pidge and Allura trying calm down a screaming Shiro. His eyes were bloodshot as he fought against Keith and Allura trying to hold him down. Pidge was trying to get him to sleep with a sedative, but Shiro still fought. He landed a punch on Allura right before Lance had ran in to come help. Pidge finally succeeded in injecting him when Hunk and Coran came in. 

¨Oh my Quiznack, What happened?¨ Coran asked in his high pitched voice. Keith, still panting responded

¨He just started screaming and when i found him he was….just…..like this¨ Lance ran over to his boyfriend and gave him a tight squeeze, which Keith leaned into, calming himself down. Allura spoke for the first time

¨It seems that his time away might have damaged him in some way. He isn't safe to be around.¨ 

¨What!¨ Keith said, pushing Lance off of him¨Are you serious right now? He probably just had a nightmare, trust me, I´ve known him for forever¨ 

¨Keith he punched Allura, and he was awake, we need to test what is wrong¨ Pidge said, trying to calm Keith´s rising temper. 

¨He isn't some lab experiment, Pidge, you can't do this to him¨Lance tried to grab Keith´s arm , but he flung it off him. Keith stood up and walked over to Pidge. 

¨I agree with Keith on this one. We already scanned him and he seemed fine. It's trauma that´s doing this to him, and we shouldn´t make it worse¨Hunk said, just trying to be a good person

¨Hunk, you didn't see him. The way he looked, it wasn´t natural. Keith, maybe you're right, but we need to be safe.¨ Lance said. Keith turned his attention back to Lance. 

¨I´m sorry Lance, but he is my brother, you don't know him.So stop trying to bud in where you don´t know what your talking about like you always do.¨ Keith immediately realized what he had said, but he was too mad to go chasing after Lance as he ran away. 

¨Keith, that was unnecessary, go talk to him, we can handle Shiro.¨ Allura said, breaking the silence. 

¨Fine, just….don't do anything to him, let him sleep it off. ¨ Keith said before going to find Lance. After an hour of searching he found Lance in a supply closet, his eyes red from crying. 

¨Hey, Lance?¨ Keith said quietly, as to not scare the poor boy. 

¨Just, leave me alone Keith, you lied to me. You said he would never come between us¨ Lance said in between sobs. Keith crouched down looking Lance in the eyes

¨I know, and I´m sorry for what i said, it's not true. But i love Shiro too, and I need to protect him like he protects me¨ Keith said. 

¨But what if protecting him means hurting everyone else.¨ Lance said, his sadness turning into anger.

¨Lance don´t think like that. He is gonna be fine, we are all gonna be fine¨ Keith proclaimed in a way too happy tone. 

¨And what if it isn't , what if he hurt someone again Keith, what if he hurt me?¨ Lance questioned. Keithś blood went cold, struggling on what to do. Cause what if that did happen. Keith would never be able to live with himself. But Lance was being dramatic, Lance was always being dramatic. He blocked the idea out of his head and responded. 

¨It won't happen ok, I promise you, that will never happen. You just have to trust me.¨Lance looked up with his big, vulnerable eyes,and nodded his head, clutching onto Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is how my story is going to go whenever Shiro goes nuts. If it bothers you, i would suggest not finishing this


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no, there is no physical violence in this one

Keith was there when Shiro woke up, dazed and confused.

¨What …. Happened?¨ Shiro asked groggily. 

¨You had a nightmare, and we had to restrain you. ¨Keith said, not able to look Shiro in the eye for more than a second.

¨What, is ….is everyone ok!¨ Shiro asked, his consciousness returning to him. 

¨You punched Allura, but she is fine, and, so is everyone else, considering¨ Keith said, his voice getting small as he thought about Lance. 

¨Keith , is everything ok?¨ asked Shiro, picking up on Keith´s mood.

¨It's just Pidge, Allura, Coran and Lance wanted to run some tests, but I wouldn't let them do anything without your consent.I said something to Lance and he got really upset. ¨ Keith admitted, looking up at Shiro´s understanding face.

¨Don't worry Keith, you don't have to defend me. I'd be fine with taking some tests, I don't want to hurt you or any of the others. ¨Keith took Shiro´s hand and helped him walk to where the team was hanging out. 

¨Hey guys¨ Shiro said sheepishly. Hunk ran in to get a hug before the others all joined in. When the all broke apart, Allura stayed by his side.

¨ Hey Shiro, I'm very glad that you are alright, though you have a mean left hook¨ Allura said smiling.

¨Yeah, I´m really sorry about that. At least it means that all of your training has worked wonders. ¨”Shiro said covering up his blush. 

¨Why thank you Shiro. I would like to inform you that we will be running the tests tomorrow afternoon , to give you time to rest.¨”Allura said, switching gears.

¨It's just gonna be like an MRI and then some monitoring you while in various situations.¨”Pidge said, getting in between the two. Everyone sat back down and watched some more Altean rom-coms. 

The testing went well. The MRI was mostly normal, but the slight changes were nothing different considering his year as a galra prisoner. The simulations went well, as his brain activity was at normal levels. The pods scanned him and said he was all fine. Keith was relieved as they celebrated. But Lance was not convinced. There must be something they weren't seeing. It just felt off somehow. He knew Keith would not believe him if he told him. As much as he loved Keith, he knew him too well. Keith was stubborn, and now that he had no proof but his general unease, Keith was not gonna listen to a word he says. So while the others celebrated the passing of the event, Lance never let it go. He never was in the same room as Shiro by himself, and he never let Hunk or Pidge alone with him either. Keith could handle himself, but his friends could not handle it if they had to deal with Shiro all by themselves. Keith, being Keith, picked up on Lance, and confronted him about it. 

¨Lance, i know something is up. ¨ Keith said all matter of factly.

¨yeah, i know. It's called the ceiling, or the stars. There are many things that are up Keith¨ Lance joked, evading from the subject.

¨Lance I'm being serious, you have been acting so weird ever since Shiro, and I need to know why.¨ Keith said, not showing any emotion on his face. Lance´s smile faded into a sympathetic look.

¨Ok fine, I wasn't gonna tell you since I know you would be mad, but since you care so much I´ll tell you.¨

¨Ok, go for it¨ Keith said. 

¨I just have a weird feeling about Shiro still. I can't help but think there is something we aren't seeing. ¨ Lance said, his eyes looking into Keith´s. 

¨This again. Lance i know you were skeptical, but look at him. He is perfectly fine. Are you sure this feeling isn't something else?¨”Keith said, hinting to what he was about to say.

¨And what would that be?¨ Lance said, challenging Keith and getting closer. 

¨I mean your jealous Lance! I have told you multiple times but you just don´t believe me. You need to grow up and stop blaming your trust issues on my brother.¨ Keith said, getting angrier. Lance was offended. He knew this would happen, and he tried to do the right thing.

¨Keith, I said I didn´t want to talk about it. Can you just leave it¨ Lance shot back. 

¨No , Lance, we have a serious problem if you can´t trust our own leader.¨ Keith replied, his voice getting deeper and more serious

¨It´s no that I don´t trust Shiro, I don´t trust that he is ok. I want him to be ok, but I just have a feeling that he is not.¨ Lance said keeping his voice down

¨Lance, I swear to god, what is it going to take for you to think he is ok, hmm?¨ Keith asked, looking Lance in the eye. Lance went silent. He didn´t know. It was just an instinct that told him that something was up. 

¨Lance, if you can´t answer the question, it means that you are just making this whole thing up. I thought we were past this already¨ Keith said, calming down in just the slightest. Lance stared back at him, mild anger in his eyes. How could keith not understand this. Keith was the king of following his instincts. But somehow he didn trust Lanceś. Or maybe he just didn´t trust Lance.

¨you know what keith, I don´t need you to tell me that I´m jealous, ok. You know I was jealous, and you also know I got over it. You know why? because I told you that I was over with it. And you believed me, but apparently now you don´t. So just screw you Keith, screw, you¨ Lance said coldly as he walked away. He would not let Keith get another word in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn.


	4. Aaaaaand, evil shiro strikes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my poor lancey lance

For the next few days, the red and blue paladins ignored each other. The rest of the team took notice, and decided to try to talk to one of them. Shiro wanted to go talk to Keith, knowing he would need more time to go and talk to Lance.

¨Keith, we need to talk about what is going on between you and Lance.¨ Shiro said in his signature dad voice.

¨Yeah, what about it?¨ Keith asked, acting like a moody teen. 

¨Keith, I just want you to be happy, and your not happy right now.¨Shiro said, scooting closer. 

¨Shiro, you don´t understand, he is being so unreasonable, and until he stops acting like a child, I am not gonna talk to him¨ Keith said. Shiro left the room, not giving up on the two boys. The more Keith thought about it, the more he realized that Lance acting that way wasn't as big of a deal he made it out to be. Lance had every right to feel that way, and Keith had been taking Shiro´s side over Lance. Then he remembered when he found Lance crying. He really had let Shiro get in between them. And then he felt bad. Keith was the reason that they weren't talking, not Lance. Keith decided that he was gonna talk to Lance the next day. 

Lance went to sleep early that night, not wanting to be awake. Keith was mad at him, and that hurt him so much. He couldn't deal with the pain so he flopped onto his bed, screamed into his pillow and fell asleep. He woke up at 3am, livid at his inability to get any sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Keith being mad at him, and yelling at him. It replayed so many times that the memory got twisted into something much worse. Lance had had enough, and went over to the dining room to get a late night snack. There he found Shiro, standing still, the light from the fridge making his eyes glow. However, when he turned to see Lance, his eyes were still glowing. Lance froze up. Something was wrong, and there was nobody here. Shiro walked toward Lance with an evil gleam in his eyes, as Lance staggered back against the wall. 

¨You hurt Keith. You made him sad. You don´t deserve him¨ Shiro hissed, pushing Lance against the wall

¨Shiro, I don't know what's going on, but u need to calm down.¨ Lance said, putting his hands up in surrender. 

¨NO,¨ Shiro snarled¨ You deserve to die¨ he finished with a grin spreading on his face. And then Lance ran. He got a few steps before Shiro grabbed onto his shirt and threw him to the ground. 

¨Shiro please snap out of it!¨ Lance yelled as Shiro dragged him across the floor, throwing him into the cabinet. A pot fell, clattering on the ground. Shiro grabbed Lance by the throat and lifted him off the ground. 

¨Shiro….. Please…...don't¨ Lance said in between gags. He could feel the air trying to get in, but his throat was closed shut. His head was pounding as his lungs screamed at him. The pain was intense, but Lance kept fighting for consciousness. He saw stars in his vision as Shiro´s snarling face went out of focus. His body gave up as everything went black, and he couldn't feel anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY EMOTIONS


	5. Keith picks Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT

Keith was woke up from his stomach rumbling. His room being closest to the kitchen had its perks. He got up, not feeling groggy, cause he hand´t really gotten any sleep. He heard Shiro´s voice,but it sounded really different.

¨You deserve to die ¨ it said. Wait. Keith ran to the kitchen, staring in shock as Shiro held an unconscious Lance by the neck. 

¨Shiro!!!!!¨ he yelled before he jumped into action. Shiro dropped Lance´s limp body down as he turned to see Keith. 

¨What did you DO Shiro?” Keith screamed as he ran towards Lance. But Shiro got in his way. 

¨You are so much better without him Keith. He is already dead. I saw the light leave his eyes.¨Without hesitation, Keith punched Shiro in the face, slammed his knee into his stomach, and hit him on the head. Keith ran over to where Lance was lying still

¨Lance, Lance come on. I need you. Lance please. Just wake up.¨ Keith said, scared to check if he was even still alive. He put his ear on Lance´s chest. Nothing. There was no breath coming out of his mouth.

¨Lance, Lance, no no, you can't be gone. I´m so sorry… I´m so so sorry, just please come back to me!¨ Keith said, sobbing into Lance´s hair. He began pressing up and down on his chest, and breathing into his lungs. But he checked again and Lance was as still as before. 

¨Lance PLEASE….I cant, I can´t do this without you!¨ Keith cried, his voice raising to a shrill scream. He tried again and again. But every time, Lance did not stir, becoming cold in Keith´s tight grip. He barely heard Allura running in and asking what was wrong. She saw Keith crying on the floor, and tried to calm him down

¨He's gone, he's gone, and it's all my fault!¨ He cried, clutching onto Lance´s hand.

¨Quickly, bring him into the infirmary. Keith picked Lance up and carried his body to a table. Allura was holding devices that looked a lot like defibrillators. Keith rushed to hook Lance up the monitor, showing that he had no heartbeat. Allura pressed the paddles onto Lance´s bare chest, causing his body to fly up. But the monitor was still blank. Keith held on to Lance´s hand still crying.

¨Lance please, i love you, I´ll do anything, just please don't go¨ He whimpered quietly as Allura pushed the paddles once again on Lance. Still nothing. She tried two more times before dropping them and walking over to Keith. She hugged his shoulders as he was on the ground. Keith was in shock. He had lost Lance. He was gone. All Keith could do was cry, the pain washing over him like waves. Every second made it worse. He was beginning to black out, when he heard a small ping. And ten seconds after another one. He and Allura shakily got up to see two marks on the monitor. Lance´s heart had beat twice, before it stopped again

¨Get and oxygen mask, NOW!¨ Allura yelled as she picked the paddles up again. Keith returned with a mask, and put it over Lance´s mouth. 

¨I need you to squeeze this at a normal rate, once i shock him, start pressing up and down on his chest.¨ Keith nodded quickly and did as Allura asked. He pushed as hard as his body would allow him, the tears falling slower from his eyes. Another ping, and a few seconds later another, and another. Allura rushed the table to a pod as Keith struggled to keep up with her pace. The heart beat had stopped for ten seconds before they got Lance into a pod. He was jostled around until the pod showed his now beating heartbeat, weak, but their. Keith let out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding, and broke down. He sobbed into Allura as his body shook uncontrollably. 

¨Keith, i know how upset you are, but I need to know what happened¨ Allura said, trying to be as quiet as possible.

¨He…. Shiro……... choking him. ¨ he gulped and panted again. ¨he told me…... he told me that i would……. be….. happier without him¨ Keith curled back up into a ball, and let himself be carried back to his room. 

¨Ok, I´ll go deal with Shiro and the others, you go get some sleep.¨ She said before leaving him alone. Finally he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, that was intense


	6. The Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith blames himself, the precious child

Allura found Shiro knocked out on the floor of the kitchen. She quickly handcuffed him and brought him into her room. There she tied him to her bedpost and laid him down next to her. She couldn't help but look over to him, and wonder, what had they done to him. Keith woke up from his nightmare two hours after the incident. He quickly woke up the rest of the crew and got them all into the living space. Allura stood in front of them with a sad expression on her face. Keith had dark circles under his eyes, worse than the team had even saw. He was staring at nothing, completely in his own world

¨Everyone, i need to inform you of the events of last night. Shiro had another, episode, and Lance got hurt.¨ Before she could continue, Hunk shot up from his seat

¨Wait WHAT. What happened, is he ok?¨ Hunk basically yelled. 

¨he will be¨ Allura said, not able to look Hunk in the eyes. Pidge could see how distraught Hunk was, and tried to help.

¨As long as he is ok. Allura, where is Shiro?¨ Allura´s eyes wandered before answering. 

¨He is in my room, and he is restrained. Now, I do not think we have a choice but to keep him under close examination until we fix whatever is wrong.¨

¨No arguments here Allura¨ Pidge said before sinking back down next to Hunk. 

¨I do believe it is for his own safety as well, i will go prepare a chamber ¨ said Coran, his voice uncharacteristically void of life. 

¨Yeah, we can´t let this happen again¨ said Hunk. Everyone looked over to Keith, expecting him to say something. But he remained quiet. After the silence, Allura spoke up. 

¨Paladins, I know this is hard for us all, but i assure you, in due time, that everything will be fine. ¨ Hunk cracked a smile and Pidge just nodded. Keith left the room without a word.

When he went back to his room, Keith sunk down to his knees. He did this to Lance, he pushed him away. He promised Lance that he would be safe. He failed him. It was a miracle that he was even alive.If Lance had died….Keith couldn't even begin to think about that without crying again. His thoughts swam through his mind, drowning him in guilt. He deserved this, he deserved this for hurting Lance. If only he had listened. If only he had talked to him the night before. They could have been in the same room. Keith would have been there. He wouldn't have been too late. Keith walked over to the pod where Lance was sleeping. He saw the bruises on his neck, and the paleness of his skin. He put one hand on the glass door and sunk his head down and cried. He stayed there for hours, talking to him.

¨Lance, I am so so sorry. I deserve for you to hate me. ¨ 

¨Lance I love you so so much, just please, please wake up. I need to feel that you are ok¨

¨Lance this is all my fault, i should have talked to you. You were right, you were always right. But i was too stupid to listen.¨

¨Lance, my love, i promise that I will do whatever you want. If you hate me, I´ll leave you alone, if you forgive me I will love you to no end. Just, please wake up, everyone is so worried and they don't even know that you….what happened¨Keith fell asleep at the pod, slumping against the cold. 

The next day, everyone came in to see Lance. Hunk, of course cried, along with Coran. Pidge just stood and stared emotion void on her face. Allura looked somewhat guilty, but Keith was just broken. 

¨Keith, you have to believe me, this wasn't your fault. You guys got in a fight, that's normal, but you had no way of knowing this would happen¨ Hunk tried, breaking Keith´s glare. 

¨Yes it was. He told me he felt off about Shiro, but I didn't believe him. I blamed it on him being jealous, and that's the last thing he heard me say before this all happened. So don't even try to make me feel better, cause I won´t¨ Keith said, his voice dry and horse.

¨Keith, Shiro was acting fine, we all believed he was fine. It wasn´t just you.¨ Allura said.

¨You don't get it do you, why Shiro did this!¨ Keith screamed

¨He told me that i would be happier without Lance. He hurt him because I was mad at him. I got mad for no good reason, and Shiro, was lashing out at Lance because I portrayed it being Lance´s fault. ¨ The room went silent, as Keith regained control of his breathing

¨Keith, we have no idea what would have happened without that conversation. Even if you didn't talk, he might have still gone after Lance.¨Pidge said, her voice soothing and calm, unlike anyone had ever heard from her.

¨You can´t be so hard on yourself lad. We are all to blame, for not looking harder. We all knew the readings were fine before the first episode, and when we got the same results we didn't think to look further. We are all to blame.¨ stated Coran as he put his hand on Keith´s shoulder. The two stared at each other, until Keith broke the contact. Sniffling, he said

¨I just promised him he would be ok. I love him so much, i can't lose him¨

¨It's gonna be ok Keith, he is gonna be ok¨Coran said as he hugged Keith. Everyone joined into the hug, making Keith feel the slightest bit better. Once the rest of the team left to go sleep, Keith smiled for the first time. He fell asleep again against the pod, and actually got some real sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I had this argument in my head to try to come up wit everyone´s perspectives.


	7. Forgiveness, can you imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that was a Hamilton quote for those of you who are uncultured

In the middle of the night, he was woken up by a hissing sound and a swarm of cold air. Lance. He quickly got up, tripping on his feet before he caught Lance. 

¨what……...huh…...ug¨Lance murmured groggily.  
¨Lance,omg, hey, your ok, your ok¨ Keith said breathless as he brought them both down to the ground.

¨Keith, what happened, after Shiro i mean. How am i¨ Lance started.

¨I was hungry so i went to the kitchen, but then i heard him………. and he…...you were……..and¨ Keith said, his breathing getting faster. 

¨Keith?, did i ummmm…...was I dead?¨ Keith hiccuped and started balling.

¨I´m so sorry, I´m so so so sorry. When i got to you…..you weren't breathing, and your heart……….I just. You were gone. And it was all my fault i'm so so sorry.¨ Keith said in between sobs. He held onto Lance for dear life while he cried into his suit. 

¨hey Keith, its ok, Im fine now, and that's all that matters¨ Lance said, hugging Keith´s trembling body. 

¨It broke me, Allura found us, and we tried to bring you back but it wasn't working, and the world just went dark.But then u came back, and i just felt so so guilty. You should hate me.¨ Keith whimpered. Lance just stroked his hair and replied

¨I could never hate you Keith. In fact, I love you, a lot¨ Lance smiled weakly as Keith looked up to meet his eyes. 

¨What did I ever do to deserve you?¨ he asked, laughing with relief.

¨Besides exist, absolutely nothing.¨ Lance said, a smirk on his face. Keith let out all of his emotions, as the two boys laid down next to each other and eventually went back to sleep. 

In keith´s dream , he saw the other Paladins as he told them that Lance was dead. Hunk was crying, Pidge was screaming at him, and eventually they all started beating him up. He let them. He deserved this. Without Lance, there was no point in being alive. They choked him just as Shiro had done to Lance, and he didn't´ even try to breath. As everything went black, he heard lance´s voice. At first it was faint, but it grew louder and more panicked. Before it faded out, his team let go as he shot up.

¨ḰEITH I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU CAN'T DIE ¨ he heard Lance shriek before he gasped and sat up. Lance´s face was pale and he was breathing heavily. 

¨Keith, what the fuck, you just…….stopped breathing, and you wouldn't wake up.¨ Lance said. 

¨It was just a nightmare, i was choking, and everything went dark. But then i heard you and I woke up¨ Keith said, still out of breath. 

¨Dude, please never do that to me. I just came back, my chest still hella hurts¨ Lance said ever so seriously. 

¨Oh, right, yeah, I´m sorry. I just….that was the worst experience of my life, and , you didn´t see me for the past two days. I was just, broken, you can ask anyone. ¨ Keith explained.

¨Wow, you really care, don´t you mullet¨ Lance mocked

¨we should probably go tell the team I'm awake. ¨

¨Oh yeah, i totally forgot. I´ll make sure nobody hugs you too hard.¨ keith said. He helped Lance up before walking to the kitchen.

 

 

(Cue open ended ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see, i always have happy ending. I write drama, not tragedy. If you can´t tell, I´m a complete musical theater nerd


	8. My bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally just can´t reduce the amount of chapter

So, I´m using this mistake as an opportunity to tel you all a bit about myself. Hi, I´m Laureliz. I really like the color orange. I obviously really like Klance. Now you may notice that I never reference any Allurance. This is not because i wrote these early on in the series. There is no mention because I do not give it much credit. I understand that the writer want them together, and i´m ok if that ends up happening. But in my mind, Keith and Lance would have a better and a longer lasting relationship. Keith and Lance are both strong headed people, but Lance seems to be the only person who keeps Keith in check, and Keith is the only one who Lance has to work hard for. I feel like they would challenge each other, but maybe that´s a good thing. keith being used to not having to try, would finally be forced to work harder for what he wants. And Lance, who seems to be so hung up on people´s outer beauty, would learn a few things by having a crush on someone he was not immediately drawn to. So that is my Klance rant. I´m pretty low key guys, so if you want to argue with this, go ahead, but I will not engage in anything but a civilized discussion. wellll, civilized enough. It´s me Iḿ talking about

**Author's Note:**

> so this was an interesting story. I got the inspiration from reading another fanfiction for the idea of keith picking between Lance and Shiro. Love -Laureliz


End file.
